ultimate_worldpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zephyr (Disambiguation)
Zephyr (ゼファー, Zefā) may refer to a light wind or west wind. It may also refer to: Arts and media Fiction * ''Zephyr'', a 2010 Turkish film Fictional characters * Zephyr, a character in the Marvel Comics universe. * Zephyr, a fictional comic book character that was created by some of the characters in Queer as Folk * Zephyr, a character in the video game Need for Speed Rivals who is the player-character in the game's Racer storyline * Zephyr, also known as Z, a character in One Piece series. * Zephyr, a character in the video game series Ratchet & Clank * Zephyr, a playable character in the video game Resonance of Fate * Zephyr, a playable character in the video game Tornado Outbreak * ''Zephyr'', a playable character in the video game Warframe * Zephyr, the son of Captain Phoebus and Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, voiced by Haley Joel Osmond Fictional concepts and objects * Zephyr, a [[List of spacecraft in Battlestar Galactica (2004 TV series)#Zephyr|centifugal space ship in the 2004 TV series Battlestar Galactica]] * Zephyr, an Alabama town which serves as the setting of the novel Boy's Life * The Zephyr, a prototype battery capable of perpetual energy output in the 2010 action/comedy film Knight and Day * The Hoboken Zephyrs, a baseball team in The Twilight Zone episode "The Mighty Casey" * Zephyr, the name of the sailboat in the children's book The Wreck of the Zephyr Music Performers * Zephyr (band), a blues-based hard rock band formed in 1968 in Boulder, Colorado * Zephyr (musical project), music by composer Elizabeth Henshaw * The Zephyrs, an Edinburgh, Scotland-based indie band * Zephyr Quartet, a string quartet based in Adelaide, South Australia Radio stations * WRKN (FM), an alternative rock station (formerly known as 106.1 the Zephyr) in New Orleans, Louisiana * KZFR, a community radio station in Chico, California * WZPH-LP, 96.7 FM The Zephyr, a Classic Oldies station located in Zephyrhills, Florida Recordings * ''Zephyr'' * ''Zephyr'', a 2009 EP by Basement Jaxx * ''Zephyr'', written and produced by Madeon, from the album Adventure * "Zephyr", a song from the Mary Chapin Carpenter album The Age of Miracles * Zephyr, a song by one man project Conjure One (Rhys Fulber) from the album Exilarch * Zephyr National, Tom Fogerty's third solo album * "The Zephyr Song", from the Red Hot Chili Peppers' album By the Way * Zephyrus (Bloc Party song), by the band Bloc Party, on their album Intimacy Other media * ''Zephyr'', a 1998 stainless steel sculpture by Steve Wooldridge on the IUPUI campus Businesses * Zephyr Books, a publishing imprint of the Continental Book Company in the 1940s * Zephyr Headwear, a headwear company * Zephyr Technology, a medical technology company People * Zephyr, graffiti artist from New York City * Zephyr Teachout, professor at Fordham University and former candidate for governor of New York * Mikhail Mukasei, codename Zephyr, Soviet spy active from the 1940s through the 1970s Places * Zephyr, Ontario, Canada * Zephyr, North Carolina, US * Zephyr, Texas, US * Zephyr Cove, Nevada, US * Zephyr Glacier, in Antarctica Science and technology :For transportation technology, see § Transport. Computing * Xephyr, a KDrive-based X server which targets a window on a host X Server as its framebuffer * Zephyr, small real-time operating system * Zephyr, an instant messenger protocol and application-suite *Zephyr, a hardware revision of Microsoft's Xbox 360 video game console Other uses in science and technology * Zephyranthes, a plant genus whose species include the zephyr lily Transport Aviation * Advanced Aviation Zephyr, ultralight, homebuilt aircraft * Addyman Zephyr, a one-off, single seat sailplane * ATEC Zephyr, Czech ultralight aircraft manufactured by ATEC * Bartlett Zephyr, light, civil aircraft of the 1940s * Fouga Zéphyr, a carrier-capable jet trainer for the French Navy, based on the Fouga Magister * Qinetiq Zephyr, a solar powered unmanned air vehicle * RAE Zephyr, 1923 pusher biplane Maritime * ''Zephyr'', a New Zealand sailing dinghy class * ''Zephyr'', an 1842 opium clipper * ''Zephyr'', a sternwheel steamboat of the Puget Sound Mosquito Fleet * [[HMS Zephyr|HMS Zephyr]], eight ships of the British Royal Navy * [[RV Zephyr|RV Zephyr]], research vessel * [[USS Zephyr (PC-8)|USS Zephyr (PC-8)]], United States Navy ship * Zephyr Seaport Liberty Cruise, a sightseeing service operated by Circle Line Downtown in New York Rail * Ak-Sar-Ben Zephyr, a passenger train operated by the Chicago, Burlington and Quincy Railroad * American Royal Zephyr, a streamlined passenger train service operated by the Chicago, Burlington and Quincy Railroad between Chicago and Kansas City * California Zephyr, a diesel-powered passenger train, originally famous for its use of Vista-Dome cars * Denver Zephyr, passenger service between Denver and Chicago * General Pershing Zephyr, the ninth of the Chicago, Burlington and Quincy Railroad's Zephyr streamliners * Illinois Zephyr, a 258-mile (415 km) passenger train service operated by Amtrak that runs between Chicago and Quincy, Illinois * Kansas City Zephyr, a passenger train service between Kansas City and Chicago * Mark Twain Zephyr, an early articulated trainset that was similar to the Pioneer Zephyr in style * Minnesota Zephyr, a heritage railroad operating out of Stillwater, Minnesota * Nebraska Zephyr, a named passenger train of the Chicago, Burlington and Quincy Railroad (CB&Q, commonly known by the shorter name of "Burlington") * Pioneer Zephyr, a diesel-powered railroad train set built in 1934 for the Chicago, Burlington and Quincy Railroad * Rio Grande Zephyr, a passenger train operated by Denver and Rio Grande Western Railroad (D&RGW or Rio Grande) between Denver, Colorado and Ogden, Utah in the Western United States * Sam Houston Zephyr, a named passenger train operated by the Burlington-Rock Island Railroad, and the first streamlined passenger train in Texas * San Francisco Zephyr, the name adopted in June 1972 for the Amtrak passenger train between Chicago, Illinois and the San Francisco Bay Area in California * Silver Streak Zephyr, a train service of the Chicago, Burlington and Quincy Railroad in the American midwest. It ran from 1940 through 1959 * Texas Zephyr, a passenger service between Denver and Dallas * Twin Cities Zephyr, a streamlined passenger train service of the Chicago, Burlington and Quincy Railroad (CB&Q) * Zephyr Rocket, a passenger train operated jointly by the Chicago, Burlington and Quincy Railroad and Rock Island Railroad * British Rail Class 180, Diesel Multiple Units operated by Grand Central in England Road * Ford Zephyr, an automobile * Kawasaki Zephyr, a motorbike * Lincoln-Zephyr, an automobile produced from 1936 to 1942 * Lincoln MKZ, an automobile, originally named the Lincoln Zephyr * Mercury Zephyr, an automobile Sport * Zephyr, a garment used in competitive rowing * Chicago Zephyrs, former name of the NBA franchise currently known as the Washington Wizards * Muskegon Zephyrs, former ice hockey team * New Orleans Zephyrs, the former name of the Pacific Coast League franchise now known as the New Orleans Baby Cakes * Zephyr skateboard team, also known as Z-boys, in the 1970s Other uses * Zephyrus, one of the Anemoi and the Greek god of the west wind * Zephyr, a lightweight cotton fabric * Zephyr, a cultural festival of Orissa Engineering College * Zephyr, a wooden roller coaster which was a main attraction at Pontchartrain Beach, a former amusement park in New Orleans, Louisiana See also * Zephir (disambiguation) * Zefir (disambiguation) * Sapphire (disambiguation) Category:Disambiguation Pages